Arrancar 15 Fixed
by Crescent Luna Moon
Summary: Ichigo dies suddenly and is made into a hollow. A few years later and Aizen finds him turning into a Arrancar. 6 years later his memories are returning one way or another. Redid this and it has a little bit of an OOC character whom seems dominant...not
1. Rain over pain

Me: Hi everyone this is my first Arrancar Ichigo story so please be good and R&R and tell me what you think about it especially about my OC she will be in there momentarily so please tell me what you think about it *^^*

Grimmjow...Great she's lost it

Ichigo: did she ever have it?

Me: **T^T**

Grimmjow: Great now she's upset

Ichigo: **Sigh** On with the story

000  
The sidewalk was slick with rain as a teenage boy ran down the street to escape it. His orange hair clung to him like his shirt did when the rain clanged to it. Not looking where he was going was nothing normal, but due to the rain he really should have watched it. Slipping off the curb he landed in the street just as a car was coming by and like that Ichigo Kurosaki found himself dead.

-------------------------------------------------

Soon after he saw something that was deadly, a hollow, he couldn't get away fast enough. The next thing he knew was he was surrounded by hundreds of these things were on him and biting him. Soon after he was a hollow, a small child though with a tail that flicked from side to side as he ran. A masked covered his vision so it was limited. He couldn't talk only growl at things that came into view.

-------------------------------------------------

For years he ran around the sands of Hueco Mundo surviving on the slightest hint of Reishi he could find and keep going. One day a man came and found him. His hair was shaggy brown and pulled back, except of for one piece that was in the middle of his face. Beside him another man, but with sliver hair, slit eyes and a fox grin.  
"Yer sure this is 'im?" the fox grin guy asked. The shaggy brown haired guy nodded. "More then sure Gin now hold him down so I can get his mask" He said. The fox grin guy, Gin, came to him only to have him lash out. Immediately he placed a spell on him binding him to the white sandy ground unable to move. The shaggy hair guy grabbed a sword at his side, pulling at the hilt and dragging it out to the open. He put the tip at the young boys face and pulled the mask away revealing his young scowling face. His deep amber eyes looked up at the man, who put clothing around the small body of the boy, then lifted him up. "What is your name boy?" He asked with a warming smile. He boy felt safe with that smile so relaxed some. "Kurosaki, Kurosaki Ichigo and I'm not a boy I'm 11" He said still scowling at the man who held him. He felt a chuckle from the guy. "Alright Ichigo I'm Sosuke Aizen your master now" Aizen said. Ichigo stared at him then nodded. "Alright Aizen-sama" Ichigo said then felt tired suddenly, Aizen chuckled. "Rest Ichigo soon we will be at your new home" Aizen said letting the young Arrancar fall into slumber.

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 *5 years later* Kurosaki Ichigo, age 16, walked the halls of Las Noches in the early morning of Hueco Mundo's day. He stalked silently ignoring the stares he got from everyone for his feminine like body, he looked like a guy just with woman like curves and a pretty face, and his outfit that was an official Arrancar outfit, but with a tight shirt that only went over his pecks showing his midriff, his pants that went a little past his hips showing his hip bones when he was and wasn't moving, and the matching black shoes. His remaining mask was two red lines under his right eye which curved upward near his nose.  
As he neared the Espada halls he ran into someone he rarely saw and really despised, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. He stared up into his abnormal deep blue eyes and Teal hair. The remaining jaw of his masked seemed to glint in the light and his fingers that immediately went to Ichigo's throat, lifting him up and cutting off his air supply. "Well, well if it isn't number 15 how are you today?" He asked as he tightened his grip making Ichigo gasp at the hell fire pain of breathing as little oxygen he could gather. Grimmjow sneered then threw him at the wall and moved on. Ichigo sputtered at the air that was emitted after the quick release of the throw. "Ichi?" He heard a soft warming voice call. Holding his burning throat he saw the number 0 Espada Raziella Li, Razi, running to him. She immediately got to him and felt at his throat feeling that his windpipe was nearly crushed and seeing the hand print that Grimmjow left. Her wildfire orange eyes looked at him as she pulled him to her chest holding him lightly till he could breath. Her long black hair engulfed them when she looked down and Ichigo saw her blood red bangs through the black. "R-razi-sama" Ichigo croaked. Razi immediately put a small slender finger to his lips. "Ssshhh Ichigo in a few minutes you can talk alright? And remember call me Razi" She said with a sisterly voice and smile.  
After a few minutes Razi helped Ichigo up and gave him her advice then took him to the main hall to get something to eat.

-------------------------------------------------

(Ichi) My throat burned with anger and pain remembering my run in with Grimmjow-sama not long ago. Why does he despise me so? I mean I've never done anything to him it's been him picking things with me an Razi coming and hitting him upside the head. Razi is like an older sister to me if not a mother, she looks after me, cares for me be makes sure Grimmjow doesn't do too much bodily harm. Grimmjow on the other hand has never liked me ever since we first met.  
Me a new Arrancar, the girls flocked to me like a mother bear to her cub. One of them was an Espada she was really nice, her name was Neliel or Nel, she and Razi are twins, but Razi doesn't go head over heels to look after me, she gave me space and waited for me to warm up to her then took me under he me wing along with Nel whom just watched me from afar fearing her sister would strike without warming like at first. A few guys seemed to like me as well, but a few seemed to just want to Fuck me, like Nnoitra and the pink haired guy who's name keeps escaping me. Others didn't care and a her small fraction were giving me death glares like Grimmjow, whom just likes to fight everyone, but Razi and Stark-sama. I stuck close to Razi and Nel my first year, but then Aizen-sama took the liberty if sending me on missions after that.  
I like Razi a lot she's like an angel in his hell hole, her mask is a pair of wings on her back, and no one not even Aizen-sama give her trouble. I on the other hand get everything from Grimmjow's beatings to Nnoitra's harassment to Hali-sama's lectures or advice. I may be the 15 Arrancar, but damn why do I get the hard end if the scale?  
In the main hall only the early risers, like Razi, Nel and myself, were there. Nel jumped for joy seeing me then ran over and hugged me squishing me with her big ass boobs. "Neliel he can't breathe" I heard Razi say then sweet tasting air hit me. My throat was still sore, but not like I'd was. Nel saw the marks. "Ichi what happened?" She asked pointing to my neck. "Grimmjow" I said then went and grabbed some food. From behind I heard Razi and Nel talking, but tuned them out. As soon as I was done eating I was summoned to Aizen-sama's hall.

-------------------------------------------------

Me: So?  
Ichigo:...great I'm a damn pansy  
Grimmjow: yeah if I can get your throat then you are  
Me/Razi/Nel: Review!!! *^^*


	2. What was lost

Me: Sorry for this being a late updation.....

Grimmjow:.....okay.....why apologize? This isn't something you need to say 'sorry' for

Me: Just felt like it for the people who've read it and wanted more they've waited for it

Grimmjow:.....*sigh* Damn when you set your mind to something nothing changes it right?

Me: CORRECT!!!!!

Grimmjow:.....

Ichigo: R&R now on with the story

Pointers: "Talking" **'Thinking'**

Chapter 2 The halls were deserted as Ichigo made his way down them to the thrown room. The door was slightly opened as he came to it then saw Gin standing outside it and waiting for him.  
"Ichigo-kun come on in Aizen is waitin' for ya" Gin said heading inside the room. Ichigo soon followed. He saw the thirty something year old man waiting for him in his unusual shaped thrown. Ichigo bowed then looked up at him waiting for him to say something.

"Ichigo-kun I heard that Grimmjow caused some harm to you.....is that true?" He asked.

"Hai Aizen-sama, but nothing much" Ichigo replied. Aizen stared at him.

"Ichigo-kun come up here and let me see.....from what I heard he nearly crushed your windpipe" He said. Ichigo went up to him and stood next to his thrown. Aizen looked at the still fading marks and touched them lightly with his hand then leaned forward and licked it then kissed his throat. Ichigo was confused by his actions.

"A-Aizen-sama?"

"Ssshhh Ichigo...." Aizen went back to kissing Ichigo's throat. Ichigo's eyes closed a little when Aizen went to his neck and then to the cross section of his neck and collar-bone. He stiffened a little when he felt him nibbled and suck on it then let up looking at Ichigo's flushed face and smiled.

"You may go now Ichigo-kun" He said dismissing the Arrancar. Ichigo bowed and left, covering the mark Aizen left on his neck as best as he could.  
Ichigo heard noises coming from the halls near his room later in the night after Aizen's action when he called to look at his throat. He creped out of his room, keeping his reishi down as he went towards the noises, now recognized as people talking or arguing.

"Grimmjow why do you always bring harm to him?" He heard Razi talking

"'Cause if not I may loose myself..." Grimmjow said sort of sadly.

"Why though? I knew you two used to be lovers before he died..."

**'What? Lovers? Who and Grimmjow?'** Ichigo thought to himself still listening in.

"'I know......when Ichigo died I went into depression......when he was found I was happy again......though I knew having him around would be dangerous if Aizen found out......" Grimmjow said.

**'!!!!!!!! Me and.....Grimmjow????? What is going on?'** He asked himself then moved a little causing some noise and making Razi and Grimmjow to stop talking.

**'SHIT!!!!!!'** Ichigo used Sonido to get back to his room before they got to his location. He heard scuffles going by, but then they stopped. He laid on his bed a pretended to be asleep just in case they came into his room. They left and went on ward.  
Thoughts went through his head a mile a minute. Questions that needed answers, things that he didn't understand or didn't know about though he knew he needed to ask the one person whom may know the answers.... He stepped into the Sexta Espada's room quietly and closed the door behind him.

"What do you want 15?" He heard Grimmjow said. Ichigo looked up to him with questioning eyes.

"I.....want to know something that you can answer...." He said looking at him a little bit.

"What is it?"

".....What was my life before Aizen found me?......"

"How should I know 15......ask him"

"Stop playing like you don't know....I heard you and Razi-sama talking........" He said his voice sort of cracking. Grimmjow got a shocked looked in his eyes.

"So you were the one last night......." Ichigo nodded......He didn't see Grimmjow come over to him, but when he felt him touch his shoulder he looked up sort of shocked.

"Well....what you need to do is go to the world of the living to find out what it is you lost......I will be here when you get back....." Grimmjow said then pushed Ichigo out of his room. Ichigo stood there for a few minutes then went and opened a Garganta to the world of the living. Stepping through he didn't see Grimmjow staring at him from his door way.  
Grimmjow waited till the Garganta closed to head towards Razi's room. He barged right in with out thinking. Razi stood there looking at Grimmjow.

"Don't you kno- "

"He found out......" Grimmjow cut her off.

"What?"

"Ichigo was the one who was listening in on us" Grimmjow said. Razi's eyes went wide and then stepped forward.

"You don't mean"

"He came to my room asking me about his past and then told me.......I told him to go to the world of the living......and he left"

"You sent him to the world of the living? He hasn't left Hueco Mundo since Aizen-sama brought him here six years ago Grimmjow......he won't know what to do you dumb ass" Razi said then started pounding on his chest. Grimmjow didn't move and seemed unfazed by her reaction.

"He needs to find out for himself Razi.....otherwise something might happen.......don't worry I'm heading there now to keep an eye on him" Grimmjow said and started leaving.

"I'm coming too" Razi said. Grimmjow shrugged knowing that she was sort of a sibling to Ichigo. They headed out of Los Noches and opened a Garganta to the world of the living. Ulquiorra stared at them then opened one as well and followed them silently.

Me:......*Looking at Ulquiorra*

Ulquiorra:.....*Eyes are closed*

Grimmjow: okay.......now what ?

Ichigo:.....IDK I'm going to go play X-box 360 -**Heads off-**

Grimmjow: I'm coming as well -**Follows Ichigo** -

Razi/Ulquiorra/Me: Review


	3. Memories in the night

Me: WEEEEEEEEE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!

Grimmjow…Damn it you and your hyper active ass

Me: What was that *has a dark aura around self*

Grimmjow….Nothing…

Me: Thought so

Ichigo:…R&R on with the story

Pointers: "Talking" **'Thinking' **_**'Flash back'**_

Chapter 3

The air was cool and crisp. Nothing seemed to move in the darkening night. Ichigo's orange head was the only thing that stood out in the darkness, but even then it was only a little. He made his Reishi far off so as not to make people suspicious. He started to walk around the place known as Karakura town. He felt other Reishi, but it wasn't near him and was unknown to him. He saw something out of the corner of his eye that seemed to be déjà vu to him, but he wasn't certain. A sign that said "Kurosaki Clinic" was to his right and something in the window on the second floor was drawing him to it.

Grimmjow and Razi watched from a distance seeing him go to his previous home.  
"Seems as if he knew where to go" Razi said getting a sad feeling in her chest.  
"Not really…his memories are drawing him to it that's all" Grimmjow said sitting on a nearby building. Grimmjow moved his head to the left suddenly and saw soul reapers heading their way.  
"Aw shit….this isn't good" Grimmjow said getting up suddenly. From a far Ulquiorra watched the small group looking to the left and at Ichigo.  
**'So…it seems as if he did find out…might as well help him remember…he will be a good allay in the near future'** Ulquiorra thought heading down to their level still hidden. His exotic emerald eyes closing for a short time. A little brush of wind blew by moving his midnight black hair around his face. He opened them and saw Ichigo looking around in the room of the Kurosaki Clinic.

A raven haired girl and abnormal red haired man came towards the place they felt some Reishi from where they were.  
"Renji…do you think it's him?" The girl asked the red haired man. He looked at her seeing the sparkle in her eye.  
"Maybe…it seems to be his Reishi…I mean who can forget that fools Reishi…even after twelve years" Renji said getting closer to the destination of where they felt the first spot of Reishi. They looked at the Clinic and saw something in the window of Ichigo's old room. A flash of orange moved in the room.  
"Renji…i-it is him…" The girl said heading to the room. Renji grabbed her arm at the last second seeing something to the right.  
"Rukia hold on…I saw something over there" Renji said tilting his head to the right. Rukia looked over and saw the Teal hair of Grimmjow. Her eyes were wide a little, but went back to normal as she looked at Ichigo's room seeing that he was still in there. Then turned back and got ready to battle or something that could stall them until others arrived.

Ichigo was oblivious to what was going on outside. He was looking at the old room that was plain white with a bed, desk, and other things in a normal room would have in the world of the living. He saw something the closet that was opened a little. A toy lion was breathing in and out lightly and leaning on a nail in the closet. Ichigo tilted his head thinking that he knew the plushie lion.  
"…K-kon?" He said unsure of what he said was true. The Lion plush moved a little hearing his name and looked at Ichigo. His eyes were wide and jumped out; rubbing his eyes to make sure it was him.  
"Ichigo? Is it really you?" He asked. Ichigo jumped back a little seeing it move. A flash of memories came back to when he was alive.

_**Ichigo pulled out his deputy soul reaper badge and hit his chest with it making his way out of his body. He grabbed Kon and hit him with it so he could get the Mod Soul into his body. Kon moved around in Ichigo's body making it come to life again and looked at him.  
"'Don't get killed Ichigo…'He said seeing him off. He grabbed a magazine and started reading it then saw a few girls go by.  
"OH! The goddesses have returned!!!' He said before jumping out of Ichigo's window and chasing after the girls. He came back later with scratches and bruises on the face making him feel hurt all over, but saw Ichigo waiting and very, very, VERY pissed.  
"Kon…'He said in a dark tone. Kon gulped then was knocked out of Ichigo's body and rolled back into the plushie Lion where he got the shit beaten out of him.**_

Ichigo held his head as more memories came back to him with him and Kon, Him beating the Lion plush and other memories of him and the other Mod Souls, Ririn, Noba, and Korodo. He landed on the bed still holding his head. Kon stared at him scared a little, but then noticed things going on outside.  
"ICHIGO OUTSIDE!!!!!!" He shouted making Ichigo look and seeing Grimmjow, Razi, Ulquiorra (Though he wasn't doing anything just standing off to the side), Rukia and Renji (Not remembering them) fight. He got up and went outside to help in any way he could, but then a blast of pink came and knocked Razi and Grimmjow away from the two soul reapers.  
"BROTHER!!!!" Rukia shouted looking over to a man. Ichigo looked over and saw a man with dark black hair, a scarf, and an outer white coat symbolizing he is a captain. Ichigo watched as Ulquiorra rush over to Grimmjow and Razi.

"What are you doing here?" Grimmjow asked seeing Ulquiorra holding him and Razi up and going back to where Ichigo and the soul reapers were.  
"I followed you…" Was all he said before heading over to protect Ichigo. Grimmjow and Razi went and started attacking the arriving soul reapers. Razi looked at the one arriving to their location then looked at Ichigo seeing he was safe she started attack. Grimmjow on the other hand was just attacking nonstop like a maniac cutting and bashing the soul reapers that got close to Ichigo and Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra?" Ichigo said looking at the Cuarta Espada. Ulquiorra didn't reply just launched a Cero at Renji and a few others that were getting too close for comfort. Ichigo just watched looking at the faces and seeing that they all looked familiar. He saw Rukia looking at him then disappeared and appeared behind him. She hugged him and they disappeared. Ulquiorra saw this and headed after them. Others were attacking him as he made his way to Rukia and Ichigo. He was about to reach them when a captain with spiky hair with bells in them, a eye-patch over one right eye and a scar running down over his left eye.  
"So you're one of the Espada huh?" He said looking at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra just gave him a blank look then launches a Cero at him. The captain gets moved back a little, but then smiles at the Cuarta Espada in a blood thirsty grin. He grabbed his Zanpakto and charged at him.  
"Kenpachi Zaraki" The captain introduced. As he clashed his sword against Ulquiorra's upper arm. Ulquiorra didn't show any emotion to the attack.  
"Doesn't matter you're just trash like the others…, but I'm Ulquiorra Cifer if you need a name" Ulquiorra said then started attacking Kenpachi.

Me: YAY! A fighting scene *Jumps up and down happily*  
Ulquiorra:..and I'm fighting that piece of trash?  
Grimmjow: Yep…'cause what she says goes in the Fanfic  
Me: DAMN STRIGHT! *Grabs Ichigo and hugs him in a death hug*  
Ichigo: *can't breathe*  
Grimmjow: Uh…Cres…he can't breathe…or move for that matter…he's turning purple…  
Me: AH! ICHIGO!!!!!!! *Starts to get Orihime to heal him*  
Ulquiorra/Razi:….Review


	4. Rememberance

Me: Hi again~ Alright well I got a comment that said they were confused about Ichigo's predicament he's in so this is what happened. Ichigo already knew the soul reapers when he died. After the hollow attacked him he turned back into a little boy around 7. A few years later when he was 11 Aizen and Gin found him and turned him into an Arrancar so now 6 years later when he is 17 he has been missing from the Soul reapers, they didn't know he died or was turned into an Arrancar, for 12 years give or take so yeah if that is easier to understand if not tell me......

Momo: -**Yawn**- Sleepy sleepy sleepy

Grimmjow:...What's with her?

Me: Remember this morning we didn't get to sleep till after one and she's used to sleeping around 10-11 not after it

Grimmjow:....right you were updating the other stories....-**Remembers what went on in the other stories and blushes then grins and goes to Ichigo's room**-

Me:....-**Holds Momo up**- you see at our house we are dead weight sleepers so mainly when we sleep we are truly dead to the world -**Smiles brightly**-

Shiro: Hows that anything to be proud of?

Me: Nothing can disturb us

Shiro:...forget I asked -**Goes to Ulquiorra's room-**

Momo: -**Mumbles**- R&R

Pointers: "Talking" **'Thinking' **_**'Flash back' **__'SHIRO TALKING!!!'_

Chapter 4

Ichigo and Rukia got far away from everyone then Rukia let him go.

"Ichigo.....it....it really is you" She said smiling and a few tears gathered up in her eyes. Ichigo looked at her head tilted.

**'I know her..., but I can't remember...it's all deja vu...why though?' **Ichigo asks himself.

_'King she's that damn friend of yours when you were alive the damn soul reaper' _Shiro said inside his head.

**'Who's there?' **Ichigo started looking around, but no one was there.

_'Aw king I'm hurt to think ya forgen' me ya inner hollow'_ Shiro said dragging images into his head from when they fought. Ichigo grabbed his head as the images were coming together. Rukia saw him, but then Renji came up with a few others.

"Rukia...so it is Ichigo..." Renji said looking at Ichigo.

"Yeah..., but something is going on I mean look at him" Rukia said. Ichigo was stumbling back and forth with the memories of him and Shiro.

_**Ichigo clashed Zangetsu with Shiro's in a battling frenzy. They weren't trying to hurt the other just play fighting. Shiro laughed happily as did Ichigo when they took a break.**_

_**'Ya know Ichi I always hated you, but now I don't know...I guess I'm startin' ta understand why you fight for fun' Shiro said nudging Ichigo lightly with Zangetsu's hilt. Ichigo smiled and nodded.**_

_**'Yeah that's the benefit...anyway Shiro since you've been changing like this I'm going to let you out to the real world...to be part of it...'**_

_**'Really? King ya mean it?'**_

_**'Yeah...I mean it'**_

Ichigo headed to a building when he leaned against it as that one particular memory swam into view. Shiro sat in his inner world with Zangetsu watching him. Rukia, Renji and the others were getting worried when they heard, or rather felt, Kenpachi's Reishi go full stack. Ichigo was oblivious to it so He just kept trying to gain control of the memory flash.

"Zaraki-Taicho is having fun it seems" Ikkaku said. Yumichika nodded as they watched from nearby with Yachiru. Renji went forward to Ichigo. When he touched Ichigo's shoulder more memories clashed into his head making the others stop momentarily.

_**'YO! ICHIGO!' Renji shouted. Ichigo stopped and saw the particular redhead coming his way in a happy mood.**_

_**'What is it Renji?' Ichigo asked curiosity tugging at him.**_

_**'I told Rukia my feelings...and she felt the same way' Renji said. Ichigo had a flash go through his eyes.**_

_**'Really? Wow congrats man see I told ya to do so'**_

_**'Yeah thanks man' Renji and Ichigo high fived at Renji's confession.**_

"R-enji" Ichigo said quietly, but Renji heard it and held him up as Ichigo loss consciousness. Rukia went over to them as Renji picked him up. Rukia saw the marking on the right side of his face.

"They turned him into and Arrancar...Ichigo...you don't remember do you?" Rukia asked the sleeping Ichigo. Renji looked at her then at Ichigo in his arms he felt something grip at him, but he didn't know what it was.

Ulquiorra and Kenpachi were fighting heatedly, well Kenpachi was Ulquiorra was just getting annoyed at the eleventh division taicho. Kenpachi swung his sword at Ulquiorra cutting him slightly, but not like he did with Ichigo the first time they fought.

"Worthless trash" Ulquiorra murmured. He saw Razi racing past the others after she was done with the group she fought with, not killing them she's too kindhearted to do that. Grimmjow came up and kicked Kenpachi out of the way.

"Quit playing around Ulquiorra Ichigo's Reishi went down" Grimmjow said and went off. Ulquiorra went off with them.

"I felt it too...something happened to him" Ulquiorra said as they dodged the others. Razi was well ahead of them.

**'Ichigo...please be alright...please please please be alright'** she begged to herself. As they got closer they saw that Ichigo was unconscious. Razi went forward then stopped and stared at them.

"What did you do to him?" Razi asked scared that he was hurt.

"We didn't do anything...he just suddenly started freaking out" Renji said to Razi. She looked at him then sighed lightly.

"Why is he like this? Why doesn't he remember us?" Rukia asked them.

"When Aizen-sama found him he was 11 at the time...so for the past six years he was with us he never mentioned you...we think that he reverted back to a little kid forgetting all of you...we were thinking bringing him back he would remember things..." Razi said a little sad. They looked at her then saw Grimmjow and Ulquiorra arrive. Renji went over and placed Ichigo in Grimmjow's arms.

"Better get his memories back...go before the others get here..." Renji said backing away. Rukia looked at them as they opened a Gargantua and left. A few moments later the Taicho's arrived looking at their squads not understanding what happened.

Grimmjow placed Ichigo down on his bed and pushed a piece of hair out of his face. Razi and Ulquiorra left a while ago to go see Aizen about something, the reason he didn't know. He leaned forward and lightly kissed Ichigo and backed away not knowing that he just sent Ichigo more memories into his head, but he opened his eyes and looked at Grimmjow.

"Grimm..." Ichigo said. Grimmjow looked down and him and saw him smile lightly. Grimmjow leaned forward and kissed him again, feeling Ichigo wrap his arms around his neck. He got the warm feeling he hadn't felt in a long time since Ichigo died and changed.

Ulquiorra and Razi sat in his room and chatted for a while, as much as the Cuarta Espada would chat to anyone.

"So...Ichigo's remembering...slowly, but surely...Ulquiorra...I think when he remembers were change sides...I've got a few others who want to leave as well...they just want to end this useless war that Aizen has created..." Razi said to him. Ulquiorra looked at her and closed his eyes while nodding lightly.

"Indeed...I've grown tired of this...and my patience with Aizen has grown rather thin....."Ulquiorra said. He looked at the door and saw that a few other Arrancar have entered it.

"So...you guys want to leave as well?" Nel said stepping in with the others. Razi and Ulquiorra nodded. Stark, Lilinette, Halibel and her fraction entered, Yammy, Nnoitra and Tesla, Zommari and his fraction and many more came in as well. After a while a knock came to it and Ichigo with Grimmjow entered as well.

"So many people want to leave" Grimmjow said looking among the crowd and laid eyes on Zommari then nodded slowly. Razi and Nel looked at them then at Ichigo.

"Ichigo...we are joining you...since you are part of all the groups in the worlds out there...you want this ended and we will help you" Razi said smiling lightly. Ichigo smiled lightly at the group then felt a presence behind them. He opened the door and saw Gin standing there with Tousen.

"Well now...this is intersetin' and here we thought we were the only ones who wanted ta stop Aizen, but it seems as if more want ta do so as well" Gin said entering the room. Tousen slid in with Wonderweiss right beside him.

"So...when do we leave?" Gin asked.

Me: WWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! PEOPLE WANT TO JOIN THE OTHERS!!!!!!

Momo:....yep...nice

Ichigo:...wow I didn't think that many people wanted to leave.

Razi: You'd be surprise at who wants to stop this would thing...that was only a little fraction of the whole part of Arrancar who want to leave.

Ichigo:...wow

Me: Right so you're remembering things and people want to live Aizen well now...I can't wait till I update this *^^*

All: Review!!!!!!!


	5. Friends over time

Me: Well time for Arrancar 15 update

Kami: This is the first time I'm helping in this one

Momo: you get used to it

Me: Right well Kami want to recap on what's happened so far?

Kami: Sure. Ichigo died one rainy day and was turned into a 7 year old hollow. For a few years he ran around the plains of Hueco Mundo till one day when he was 11 when Sosuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru found him and turned him into Arrancar number 15. For the past six years he grew up to be his old self, but still an Arrancar. One night after having a meeting with Aizen he over heard Grimmjow and Espada number 0 Razi chatting about someone Grimmjow was mean to he learned that he was once Grimmjow's lover. So he went to the world of the living, followed by Grimmjow, Razi and Ulquiorra, he started getting memories he lost that night. Now he is in a meeting with the Arrancar and Espada that want to leave Aizen and stop this war...

Momo:...that pretty much sums it up.

* * *

Me: Well now...R&R

Pointers: "Talking" **'Thinking' **_**'Flash Back'**_

Chapter 5

The lively hood of Los Noches was greater since Ichigo started remembering his past, still kept from Aizen, and the people who wanted to leave. A few of the Espada have met with the Soul Reapers and told them of their plan of leaving Los Noches and joining their side and that is what they were doing now. Leaving Aizen and Hueco Mundo behind and joining the other side.

Ichigo and Grimmjow looked at the group behind them and at the other side of them. Razi and Ulquiorra took one part of the huge group of Arrancar, Gin and Tousen, along with Wonderweiss, took another part. A few other Espada took other parts of the group and they were ready to open Gargantua to leave when they felt something calling them. A pheromone of some sort seeming to pull them away, but they kept their places and the Gargantuas' and they hurried though. When the last of them were through the closed leaving Los Noches nearly a ghost town.

There was a massive wave of Retsu weighing down on the people with high spiritual pressure then most. Mainly the soul reapers that were there. All of the Arrancar and Espada dropped their retsu down to a minimal tolerance level. Ichigo looked around and saw Renji and Rukia waiting along with the Taichos' even head taicho Yamamoto.

"This everyone?" he asked the group. They nodded and gave them a number of the group which was well into the millions when they counted the group. Ichigo stepped forwards, along with the Espada and the two ex-captains' who were getting looks, but were dropped when they saw that they were with the group.

"So we need you eight to come with us the rest of you go make small talk with the soul reapers here" Yamamoto said taking the Espada and Taichos' to a meeting room in a warehouse the Vizards let them borrow for meetings. They stepped in and had the meeting.

An hour or so later they were finished with Yamamoto letting them go all, but Ichigo who he needed to talk to.

"What is it Gramps?" Ichigo asked. Yamamoto looked at him then sighed.

"Looks like I will have to swallow my pride for this...Ichigo I need you to try and remember everything you've lost for the past twelve years...this will help you most people don't know about this it is a memory capsule that will show you what you missed since you died..." Yamamoto said and handed him a tiny pill looking thing. Ichigo grabbed it and looked at it. The pill thing was small and a light blue color with little tiny writing that Ichigo couldn't make out. He put it in him mouth and swallowed it.

Memories of things that happened over the years hit him with full force. His father died again, but regain his powers as a Soul Reaper. His sisters became Soul Reapers after Yuzu saw her first hollow and the house was abandoned. A few of his friends were fighting with the soul reapers as well. Tatsuki became a seated soul reaper in Soi Fon's division after taking the exams and Keigo was a vice captain in Ukitake's division as well. Mizuiro was in the kido corps as well as the punishment force with Soi Fon and Tatsuki. Chad had left for Mexico to help fight hollows there. Orihime was in Squad 4 with Hanataro and Unohana. Uryuu well no one knew what happened to him. He just up and left one day and they don't know where he went. His father said that he was fighting hollows over the world while he helped Ichigo's father and friends here, they got into a relationship that Ichigo nearly threw up about and it was him, Ichigo's dad and Urahara...he didn't need to see a few things in that really didn't need to see a few things in that. Renji and Rukia got broken up, but for a good 'cause they still loved each other, but they didn't want to hurt each other so they put it to an end before they could do something bad. Byakuya got into a relationship with Toshiro and Rangiku was with a girl she met after she passed the academy entrance exam. So many things happened while he was gone that it made him upset, but happy at the same time, like his father's threesome relationship with Uryuu's dad and Urahara. And the fact that Yoruichi was with Soi Fon...that just made him wonder what the hell went on in her head.

Yamamoto left and let Ichigo get on with the memory cycle. Outside Grimmjow was waiting.

"Old man where's Ichigo?" He asked. Yamamoto pointed to the room and walked away. Grimmjow went in and saw Ichigo holding him head then dropped to his knees.

"Ichigo what's wrong?" Grimmjow asked grabbing Ichigo and holding him. Ichigo shook his head and smiled. He hugged Grimmjow and kissed him passiantely. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and continued to kiss him and laid him on his back. He ran his hands up his shirt and licked his jaw then nuzzled his neck.

The others wondered what was going on inside the meeting room, but Yamamoto told them that it was nothing they needed to worry about and sent them on their way. He kept the others out and about play fighting and what not keeping them busy and up to battle. He fought Stark and Halibel at the same time and got a few things that he didn't know he had before such as the fact he could do a few hollow attacks if he gathered a few of their spiritual pressure and made them into a ball and shot it back quickly before it blew up in his face. The others were happy with gaining new comrades and friends from the other side. Kenpachi got to be buddies with Nnoitra and Ulquiorra as well as Yammy. Yachiru played with Lilinette and Nel. Razi talked to Rukia and a few other girls then decided to try out their fighting styles and she got into a battle with Yumichika and Ikkaku. They were peaceful and what not with each other they didn't care about differences anymore just that they were friends.

Me: Next chapter there will be smut and it will be the last chapter, but there will be a sequel to it to show the fighting with Aizen

Momo:...This one was sort of short

Kami: well it's her first one to ever finish just be happy

Momo: Fine....better be other couples.......

Me: Just watch Momo

Ulquiorra:....-**Sits in Shiro's lap**-

Shiro:...well Review you bastards......


	6. Lovers once again

Me: Hey sorry for not updating and for my Writers Block! It's finally going away!!!! Well here is the last chapter of Arrancar 15!!!!!! Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!

Kami: [Warnings] Yaoi, malexmale contact, Lemon, some fowl language........you've been warned!!!!!

* * *

Momo:....R&R YOU DAMN RABID FANGIRLS/BOYS!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 6 – Lovers once again.....

"Ichigo" Grimmjow said pulling Ichigo close to him. They were currently in his old bedroom on his bed, it was decided that they would let the Espada's and other Arrancar that wanted to live in the world of the living would stay there since it was safe and a little spacious since Ichigo's family made it a base so it was updated with extra rooms and a underground training room.

"Grimm" Ichigo said looking at Grimmjow and smiling seductively. Grimmjow captured his lips and immediately it got heated. Ichigo moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck. Grimmjow nibbled the bottom of Ichigo's lips, asking for entrance, which Ichigo gladly granted. They battled for dominance, Grimmjow winning, but Ichigo not giving up easily. Grimmjow ran his hand moved to Ichigo's half hard erection. Ichigo trembled and moaned again from the wonderful feeling that was missing for a long time. From the distraction Grimmjow was able to take over the kiss and push Ichigo onto his back and take off his clothes, well rip them off his figure, and leaving his flushed body under his, getting hit by the cold air in the room. Ichigo gasped at the sudden burst of air to his heated skin. Grimmjow pulled off his clothes and threw them to a random place in the room and bring Ichigo's heated body to his. He loved the feeling of Ichigo underneath him once again. He couldn't get enough of it, it was driving him crazy. He broke the kiss and attacked Ichigo's neck and found is sweat spot almost instantly. Nibbling and sucking he left a mark on his skin then let his mouth clamp over the hollow of Ichigo's throat. Ichigo gasped at the feeling and arched his back when he felt Grimmjow grope his ass.

"Fuckin'......B-astard" Ichigo gasped out. Grimmjow chuckled and then let his tongue trace the scared skin that Ichigo had from fighting with the other Arrancars, a few belonging to himself. Feeling Ichigo starting to get antsy he put three fingers to Ichigo's mouth, Ichigo taking them right away, and let him lick them to fulfillment. Grimmjow groaned feeling Ichigo's devil tongue curl around his fingers in a way that shouldn't even exist, yet Ichigo was making him painfully hard that he thought he might cum from just the finger licking. Taking them out he twisted Ichigo over onto his stomach, putting a pillow under his hips for leverage, and pushed a finger into Ichigo's virgin entrance.

"_Damn he is so fucking tight! Damn him for changing back into a child when he died......oh well more fun for me. The fucking shinigami can do what ever they want with Aizen, just leave my Ichi out of it. Heh"_

"My little Strawberry" Grimmjow finished he thought out loud earning a grumble from Ichigo as a response from the "Strawberry" comment. Grimmjow snickered and pushed the second finger in and Ichigo gasped at the discomfort of the second finger. Grimmjow scissored his fingers and thrusted them in n' out then attacked him with a third soon after. Ichigo gasped and felt a tear escape his eye, but tried to keep himself steady. Grimmjow saw his eyes close in pain and rubbed his other hand on Ichigo's back comfortingly then suddenly Ichigo gasped and let out a mulling noise, that made Grimmjow leak pre-cum, when he hit Ichigo's prostate. He took out his fingers and quickly used his pre-cum as lube before he slowly slid into the tight heated entrance of Ichigo.

"Ah ah ah!" Ichigo cried from the feeling of Grimmjow feeling him. Grimmjow was up to his hilt with the wonderful, delicious, warm heat that was entirely Ichigo, his little strawberry. He wanted to thrust and fuck Ichigo into the bed, but knew better then to do so. After waiting Ichigo started moving wanting Grimmjow to do something and was complied with a fast, hard, some what painful, but pleasurable thrust. Ichigo cried out in pleasure when Grimmjow hit his prostate abusively.

"F-f-fuuuccckkk" Ichigo said sort of horsed like, but full of lust. Grimmjow kept thrusting in him, flipping him over and thrusted deeper, harder and faster in this position. Grimmjow bent down and captured one of Ichigo's nipples between his teeth and started to torture it then went over to the other one and did the same. Ichigo was going crazy from the motions' of Grimmjow's thrusts and him attacking his nipples. When Grimmjow hit him a few more times in the prostate he came screaming Grimmjow's name, covering their stomachs'.

"Ichi" Grimmjow said and came deep inside his strawberry and kept thrusting to ride out his orgasm then collapsed on top of Ichigo. Ichigo panted heavily with the weight of Grimmjow on him he couldn't move at all. Rolling off Grimmjow grabbed some of the few remains of Ichigo's ruined uniform and cleaned themselves up. He pulled the cover up over their bodies then wrapped his arms around Ichigo's frame, pulling him close to his body, spooning him then both passed out from their long waited wonderful filled sex.

Ulquiorra sat next to Razi outside the house on the roof. The night was warm, suggesting it was early September, and the sky was full of stars making it wonderfully beautiful. A few of the other Arrancar were around them and talking, playing games or just watching the night pass by, and everything seemed peaceful. They could care less about what will happening in a few short months ahead, but for some reason they had a feeling that a few of them would be gone before winter came around. For now they didn't let that keep them from enjoying the peacefulness around them, knowing a few of the Espada and Arrancar were paring up for love or what ever humans' called it Ulquiorra didn't understand it much, but he got the general idea of it. Razi was happy that Grimmjow and Ichigo were back together and she was having her eyes on a cutie from the Gotei 13, Nanao was her name. A few of the Shinigami were not far away, having a little meeting about some plans for joining the Arrancars', and a few were among the Arrancar, Ikkaku and Yumichika were getting to know Nnoitra and Szayel while Kenpachi was not far off, with a slightly drunk Yachiru in his hands, though they have no fucking idea how that happened though no one cared that much at least she was quiet for now. Byakuya was making sure that Rukia was safe when she was talking to Halibel and her faccasion. Stark was with Shunsui Kyoraku (drink of course) and a few others around them. All seemed to be quiet and happy and that is what they wished for in the near future.

Ichigo and Grimmjow woke the next morning in a bath of warm sunshine swarming around them. Grimmjow nuzzling Ichigo's hair and kissing him deeply before getting up and heading to the bathroom for a shower with his strawberry. Ichigo didn't complain, his ass hurt too much for that, and let Grimmjow carry him. A few Espada and Shinigami that were up watched them with interests, a few of the females taking pictures, when they were going down the hall. The guys were laughing their asses off at the sight of two naked lovers, one being carried like a weak ass chick, the other just smiling like he was the luckiest bastard in the world.

The water was warm and comforting for Ichigo's muscles and Grimmjow's ego. How could a man like him be just a ego boaster? Ichigo didn't know and didn't care just happy to be with him. They sighed in the shower and kissed with the water running down their bodies and washing away the stress and grim away from them leaving them clean and refreshed. After leaving the bathroom they made their way downstairs, fully dressed and ready for anything. What Ichigo didn't expect was a full body hug of his sisters and father. Karin and Yuzu were taller then Ichigo remembered them and Karin looked like she would kill with just one look, while Yuzu just looked like herself only more mature.

"Goat-face you still look like shit" Ichigo said to his father who got the position of captain again of Squad 5 with Hinamori clinging to him as if he would turn out as Aizen, but after a while learned that he wouldn't do the same thing as he did. Isshin just laughed at his son's remark and was just happy that he was able to see him again, looking as if a day never passed. Urahara entered the room and wrapped his arms around Isshin's waist and pulled him into a kiss, which Ichigo just turned around so he wouldn't gag at it, the fact still disturbed him. Grimmjow laughed and pulled Ichigo into his lap when he got close enough and wrapped his arms around his waist. Yamamoto entered the room and started talking about their advancement would be sooner rather then later for attacking Aizen.

"It seems that Aizen was expecting this and he had a back up army ready for it.....so it seems we will be having a Winter war coming we need to be prepared for an attack" The old man stated. Ichigo and a few others cursed at the fact then they all headed to the soul society to train for the up coming war and hopefully final battle with Aizen....

THE END!!!!!!

Me: Hope you enjoyed it and there will be a sequel to this soon hopefully....

Kami: PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!

Momo:....Oi! Grimmjow! Get your ass over here so we can have a fight!

Grimmjow: HELL YEAH!!!! -**Gets his sword out**-

Kami: GO MOMO!!!!!

Me: Well please Review and tell me what you think *^^*


End file.
